I Like You!
by ViperKat
Summary: Randy catches the eye of a very bizarre woman, and is quite literally "swept off of his feet". Can John save him, or is he in danger too?
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy was jumpy. "What the hell was that?" He thought. He felt like… no it was stupid…he felt like someone was following or watching him. He kept seeing flickering shadows out of the corner of his eye. When John surprised him in the parking garage by putting a hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Jesus buddy, what's with your nerves tonight?"

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Geez man."

"Hey listen. I know of this bad ass club outside of town. We have tomorrow off, let's have some fun tonight. They play the kind of music you like."

"Oh hell no, after that place in L.A. two nights ago…"

"That was an accident. We got the address mixed up. C'mon, trust me."

Randy wanted to go have fun for the night and unwind. He agreed to meet John at his rental car in 45 minutes.

As Orton showered, dressed, and practiced his all around good grooming, his thoughts went back to that crazy night in Los Angeles.

Club Darkness, or something like that. I mean what the fuck? Everyone was dressed in black, or weird looking shit.

Randy and Cena had looked at one another in confusion, then headed for the door.

"Rand man, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need to take a leak. I'm gonna find a restroom."

The Viper had watched John walk towards the back. He'd noticed someone out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a woman staring at him.

She was gorgeous. But her eyes. Those eyes. They were mesmerizing and creepy at the same time. It seemed like she was looking right through him. Her whole manner was strange. She stared at him unblinking. "I like you." She said in a way that made him feel nervous. Then she'd cocked her head to the side.

"Ummmm…..I'm married. Sorry." And he'd flashed his ring.

He'd looked toward the back for a sign of John because he was feeling very uncomfortable.

When John finally did return, Randy hurried him towards the exit. "This place creeps me out."

"Me too, did you get a look at some of those people?"

RKO nodded. When they found themselves outside the front of the building, he'd swear he heard footsteps coming from above on the second story roof. Nah. It was just his imagination working overtime after being creeped out by that woman. Suddenly, there was a weird fluttering sound, and what seemed to be cackling.

"What in the Hell kind of bird was that? Asked John.

"Let's just get out of here okay?"

John had agreed that was a great plan. They had laughed about it when they were back at the hotel.

Orton sincerely hoped that tonight's club was much better.

An hour later, John was driving Randy out of town into the vast forests of the Pacific Northwest.

"John buddy? I thought we were going to a club, not hunting Bigfoot."

Cena laughed, and said, "We shouldn't be in the woods much longer according to Onstar here." He pointed at the screen in the dashboard. "Heyyy! Damn!" He yelled as he slammed on the brakes.

A figure had stepped out onto the road. They had just barely avoided running the person over.

John and Randy got out to see if the person was okay. Randy immediately recognized that person as the woman from Club Darkness. She looked at him, pointed, and screeched,"Like you!"

There was the sound of the most bizarre flapping of wings coming from seemingly everywhere. Both men looked around them in terror. The woman began to change right in front of their very eyes.

A pair of gargoyle like wings emerged from behind her shoulders. She grew to a height of about 8 feet. Her hands became clawlike, and her feet like talons.

The two friends looked up at her in horror. She licked her lips and stared longingly at Randy. She roared in a horrific sounding voice, _**LIKEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU!**_

The Legend Killer could not move. He was so shocked, that he felt frozen to the spot. John grabbed him and shouted "Run!"

When they turned around however, they found that more of these creatures were blocking their way. Others were landing behind them too.

John was trying not to actually shit his pants.

As Randy stared at the things surrounding him and John, something grabbed him from behind, and lifted him up off of the ground.

Cena screamed Randy's name as the beast flew off to God knew where with his best friend in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy was too busy worrying about being dropped from a great height to feel ashamed at the piss running down his legs. In spite of the revulsion and terror he felt at the talons, and claws that were holding him, he clutched at them for dear life.

Orton squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He no longer wanted to see the vegetation below him getting smaller and smaller. "Please don't let her drop me." He prayed. As the winged woman took him higher and higher, he began to lose consciousness. When she looked down at him, and "squawked", he passed out completely.

Elsewhere….

John had been screaming after Randy, and running under the winged woman as Orton was carried off. However, he was soon subdued by several of the "others". They grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. John could not believe how big these "things" were. Just as he was thinking, "Please Lord. Not like this. I don't want to die being ripped apart." he was clubbed on the head by something hard, and knocked unconscious.

When John came to, he shook his head groggily, then panicked. "Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed.

Two of the males had him. Each of them had an arm. They were flying, and John was being dangled under them.

Cena looked all around and saw a few dozen of the creatures flying together with the two who held him. The sound of wing flutter was ominous. He made the mistake of looking down, and had to stifle the urge to vomit.

"Where are these things taking me?" John wondered. He was scared. Really, really scared. He was also worried about Randy. Where did that winged bitch take him?

It seemed as if the small army of creatures was headed towards a large structure that had come into view. It was a house! One that looked like a castle stronghold. It was built high up in a canyon, nestled with hundreds of trees surrounding it.

"Okay. This has to be a damn dream." John said to himself.

When they were about five feet from the ground, the creatures let John drop, then landed on their feet.

Cena rubbed the back of his head. It was sore from being hit earlier. He looked around at his captors thinking, "This is just way too surreal."

A few of them shoved him forward.

"Okay. Okay. I'm walkin'."

Randy was cowering in the corner of a cave he'd been "flown" to.

He'd come to a few minutes earlier, and the winged woman had been towering over him. In complete terror, he'd scooted out from under her and tried to make his way to the mouth of the cave. She'd blocked him at each and every turn.

She'd become increasingly angry at every attempt that he'd made to escape, and finally batted him with her strong arms over to the other side of the cave. She made monstrous screeching sounds at him until he had to cover his ears.

Now she was showing The Viper her extremely sharp looking teeth as she growled in his face.

Randy thought that he might piss himself again as the eight footer, whose head was larger now too, gnashed her teeth so close to his face.

The wrestler felt so small next to this "thing". It was quite intimidating.

The creature grabbed Randy's wrists with one claw, and held them together. Orton gasped at her unnatural strength. She produced some clothesline that she must have taken from somewhere while he was "out cold". RKO was beyond humiliated that he had actually "fainted" in her arms.

The winged monstrosity bound The Apex Predator's wrists tightly together. It was amazing all of the things she was able to do with those claws!

Randy grunted as the rope was pulled taught. There was a long length of it left hanging which his captor grabbed, then yanked forward. This brought Orton to his knees, forcefully, in front of her.

"Hey Damnit!" He was losing his temper. "I'm not some fucking pet! I'm not an animal like you are!"

Randy could tell by the horrific look on her face, that he'd made a mistake. She grabbed the back of his head, and held him there while she roared into his own face,

"**YOUUUUUUUUU BEHAVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Randal Keith Orton was now shaking like a leaf. He very quietly, and meekly said, "I'll be good. Don't hurt me."

This bitch meant business.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Obey!"

"Look, can I talk to you? Please?"

"OBEY!"

"What do you want me to do? You haven't even told me what you want me to do."

"Pants off!"

"What for?" He knew.

"OBEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The creature lunged for Randy before he could do anything. She smacked him hard with the back of one of her claws. Then she held a sharp talon to his throat, and said, "Next, I'll cut!"

Orton yanked down his black jeans without another word. She ripped them off of his ankles, and eyed his crotch.

"My God." RKO thought as he watched her salivate.

She used her talons to tear Randy's shirt completely off of him.

The Legend Killer felt utterly helpless as his captor felt him up and down. When she ripped off his underclothes with another sharp talon, he begged, "Please. I don't want this."

The thing actually looked hurt. She screech/whined, "You no want me? You no like me?" She seemed on the verge of hysterics which frightened Randy very much.

"I..I..I'm sorry. I have a f.f.. .amily" he sputtered.

"But I want you!" She yelled, and narrowed her eyes. "Have you!"

The thing balled one of her taloned hands into a fist, and then punched him dead in the face. He fought to stay conscious as she dragged him over to what looked like stakes hammered into the cave floor.

Randy was powerless to defend himself as she untied his hands, then pushed him down on his back. She was horrendously strong.

The monstrosities' wings flapped open and closed as she retied him with his wrists attached to two of the stakes. Orton kicked at her with his feet, but she punched him again.

She spread his legs wide open, and tied his ankles to two of the remaining stakes. He struggled, to no avail.

"Leave me alone! Get off of me!" Screamed The Apex Predator.

The gargoyle tore up Randy's undershirt. She wadded up a piece of it, and shoved it deep in his mouth. Then, she rolled up more of the black material into a cleave gag. She shoved it between his lips, and tied it tightly at the back of his head. He grunted and made muffled protests, but she'd done a good job of making him quiet.

Randy was now sobbing. "I'm so sorry Samantha." He thought mournfully.

His eyes could not believe what was about to rape him.

At the stronghold…

John had been chained, sitting, to a wall in some dungeon like room. They'd blindfolded, and gagged him.

Cena could hear frightening noises outside the door of his prison. He was startled when he heard the door fly open on it's hinges.

Soon he felt talons stroking his legs and arms. He heard a whimpering, and soon realized the sound was coming from him.

"Seen tooo muchhhhhh." John heard a strange voice whisper. He began to tremble. Seeing too much could only mean one thing.

"Playyyy withhh youuuu firstttttt."

Cena tried to mentally prepare himself for the torment to come.

**I'm tired and going to bed, but thought I'd just post this now and write more this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy had never felt so helpless, or terrified in his entire life. He could do nothing to stop the thing from raping him. It had a vagina like a human woman, and pumped up and down on top of him like an insatiable animal in heat. Every so often, it licked his face and nibbled on his neck. He winced several times because her sharp teeth cut his skin.

"Please don't let her cut too deep." He silently prayed.

Orton knew he had to please his captor, or she might kill him. He feared he would not be able to "get it up" for her, she looking like a gargoyle and all. So. RKO imagined that Samantha was on top of him going animalistic. He closed his eyes so as not to break the illusion. When he finally came inside the beast, she let out the most horrific roar. The Viper was tied down, so he could not cover his ears. The sound she made started him shaking again, so much so, that his teeth began to chatter a bit.

The she beast crawled off of him then looked at his feet. He realized that he was still wearing his socks and shoes as she ripped them off of him.

"You stay naked. No clothes. No shoes."

She hovered over him, and Randy feared what she would do next. Survival instincts were kicking in again. He had to play along.

The Apex Predator looked up at his tormentor seductively, and winked. She responded by smacking him hard across the face. His cheek began to bleed from where her claw made contact.

"You fake! No trust!" She shouted, then she sliced the ropes binding her prisoner down.

There was no escape for Randy, as she grabbed him like a rag doll and wrapped her arms around him. She ran to the cave opening, and jumped off of the cliff. Flapping her great wings, she flew away carrying the still gagged Viper, who was terrified beyond belief.

John Cena was also experiencing his own private Hell. He couldn't see a thing, but he could certainly feel himself being molested, and "played with" by the winged things that had abducted him. Their claws had the feel of human hands adorned with sharp little knives.

As one pulled down his pants, and then tugged at his penis, he heard a voice say, "Slice off."

"Mooo Mlease! Moooo!" John begged through his gag. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes behind the blindfold.

Their strange laughter scared him.

John then heard something enter the room and say, "She return."

Much to Cena's relief, the beasts seemed to be leaving.

As they came in for a landing, Randy saw a dozen or so male beasts genuflecting on one knee, and bowing their heads.

Randy was pushed to the ground by his tormentor. She kicked him once in the side. As he lay there gasping, the men chanted, "Kawla. Kawla." Over and over.

Since he was unbound, and Kawla was no longer holding him, Orton pulled the gag out of his mouth. The creatures hissed at him and began to rise.

"Wait!" Randy pleaded. He got down on his knees in from of Kawla, put his hands together, and begged at her feet. "Please. Don't kill me. Don't let **them** kill me. I won't tell anyone about this. Just please let me go."

"No!"

Some of the winged men grabbed Randy's arms and twisted them painfully behind his back. "What more could you want from me?" He shouted as he was dragged inside the building.

"She keep you. You slave." Said one of the male creatures shoving him inside.

Orton could not struggle because the monstrosities were very strong and held him tightly. They dragged him through a large chamber, then shoved him through a door on the far side of the large room. It was dark. They slammed the door shut behind him. He tried to open it knowing full well it would be locked. "Let me out! " He yelled as he banged on the door.

"Mandy? Mandy? Mis mat mou?"

"W..what? Johnny?" No it couldn't be him. They took him too?

Mlease melp me mandy. Met mis mag moff. Mim mover mere."

Randy followed the muffled voice. His eyes were adjusting a little to the dark, and he thought he saw a shape slumped against the back wall. Kneeling down next to John, Orton reached for where he thought Cena's face might be, and felt for the gag that was obviously in John's mouth. When he pulled it out, John coughed then said, "Thank God you are alive buddy. Thank God."

"They took you too. Jesus."

"Yes. They said I saw too much. I think they are gonna kill me. They were gonna cut my dick off with their claw things, but I guess they got distracted."

"Jesus John. I'm sorry. This is my fault. You don't deserve this."

"You don't deserve it either, and it is in no way your fault!"

Randy heard the jingle of chains. He reached down and felt them attached to his friends wrists.

"You aren't going to get me out of those. FYI, my ankles are chained too."

"Oh John, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me Randy. Just get this blindfold off okay?"

Randy pulled the blindfold off of his friends head. "It's so dark in here, I don't see why this was necessary."

"Mind games, I'm guessing. Worked pretty well too. Hey. Where'd she take you? What happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. John then heard quiet sobbing.

"Randy?" Pause. "Randal? Are you okay?"

Cena heard Orton whisper, "I might not be okay ever again."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their responses. I'm glad you all are enjoying my stories. A special shout out to Waldron82 for all of her encouragement, and being a fan. She's spread the word about my stories which I really appreciate. I have a question that maybe one of you awesome readers can answer. Why is practically every Randy Orton story besides mine about this Mara person? Is Mara a real person who gets infused in the stories by her friend?**

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Randy? We'll get through this buddy. We have to believe that."

"How John? I just don't see how."

"We just have to hold on to some kind of hope, you know?"

Suddenly the door burst open, and both captives jumped in surprise. A light was turned on, and both men blinked so that their eyes would adjust. Kawla rushed into the room as Randy made a whimpering sound and tried to get to the corner of his cell. The she beast blocked him and squated down in front of him. Even then, she still towered above him.

John wondered what the bitch had done to his friend to break him. However, he was also terrified of this woman beast that was now in the cell with them.

Kawla hissed in Randy's face, and Orton cowered with his arms protecting his head.

"Get away from him!" Shouted Cena. "Just leave him alone you bird cunt!"

The monstrosity grabbed The Viper by the scruff of the neck, and threw him on Cena's lap. She then charged over and roared right in the chained wrestler's face.

John closed his eyes, and turned his head away. "Dear God." he thought.

Orton pulled himself up and tried to place himself between Kawla and John. She batted him out of the way like he was nothing.

When Cena opened his eyes, he saw blood running down his best friend's face. To his horror, he turned to find the winged thing crouched in front of him. She rolled out her long tongue, and licked Cena's face.

John was mortified, yet helpless to do a damn thing about it.

In complete desperation, Randy jumped onto Kawla's back to distract her away from John. She slammed backwards into the wall which knocked the wind out of The Legend Killer as he fell off of her back. She reached down and pulled Randy to his feet with a taloned hand around his throat.

"You serve. or I send for wife. daughter. I take your father, mother, sister, brother. MMMM especially younger brother Nathan." She licked her lips.

Randy gasped. "No." He whispered. "Please."

"You obedient?"

"Yes," Randy sobbed. "I'll do anything you say. Just please leave my family alone."

The beast giggled. She was actually giggling. She looked at John and said, "You pretty, but Randy better." Then she caressed Orton's penis as she kissed him on the mouth.

John was frightened for his friend, and wished he could do something, anything to help. It looked as though that thing was devouring Orton's face. He struggeled in his bonds, to no avail.

Finally, Kawla stopped fondling, and kissing RKO. She shoved him to the ground. He was shaking like a leaf. Cena was trembling as well.

"Come!" Kawla yelled, and four winged men charged into the room. "We test my slave's obedience."

Two of her henchmen grabbed Randy, who made no effort to resist or fight. He looked only at the floor. One of the other two punched John hard in the stomach. As Cena gasped and fought for breath, both men unchained him, and yanked him up from the floor. The two captives were dragged out of the room.

About an hour later, John was coming to in the middle of a vast auditorium like room. There were various items placed strategically throughout the large area. The room was extremely bright, and all around the "stage" area were what looked like plush seats. John sat there looking at the clothes that they had dressed him in, and fumed that his wrists were again manacled, this time in front of him.

He had been dressed in silky black boxers. Other than that, he was naked.

To Cena's dismay, dozens of winged men filed into the seats of the auditorium. Some were hissing, others were looking at him and licking their lips. John got up and hurried around the room looking for a way out. The audience laughed, and jeered at him. Every time John would find some sort of an exit, a creature met him there, and shoved him back in.

Some sort of strange, yet mesmerizing music began to play. Randy entered the room. He was dressed in black silky boxers as well. He held a bullwhip in his right hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy swallowed hard and advanced on his friend.

"Please God, let him forgive me one day." Thought RKO.

The heartless gargoyle had told him the things she had planned for his family, if he crossed her, while he was putting the boxers on, and waiting for John to awaken.

She'd told him in her broken manner of speaking that every member of his family would be raped, sodomized, and tortured. He would be made to watch.

Randy wanted to tear his captor apart, but knew he could not. He had actually thrown himself at her feet, and held her ankles while he begged her not to eat Alanna as she'd threatened.

The damn bitch had petted him on the head like he was a dog.

Randy did not want to hurt John, but he couldn't let his family come to harm. They meant the world to him. He knew what he had to do, and it tore him up inside. At least they weren't asking him to kill Johnny. Maybe if the creatures were "entertained" Johnny would be safe for awhile.

John was no longer looking at his friend. His eyes were fixed on the menacing bullwhip. Apparently the two of them were the day's entertainment. Whatever Randy was going to do to him, he would not resist. Orton's family would be harmed if his mistress and her followers were not pleased.

"You do what you have to do man." Said Cena quietly.

"Oh God Johnny." Said The Viper, so low that he was just barely heard.

"Do it."

Orton raised the whip, and with shaking hands, brought it down on Cena's chest. He felt sick to his stomach as John winced in pain. He stared at Johnny's gashed chest.

The gargoyles were getting impatient and stomping their feet in unison.

Reluctantly, Orton grabbed his fellow prisoner by the arm and turned him around. "Please lean up against that wall John."

"NO PLEASE!" Kawla screamed. "SHOVE HARD!"

"I'm so sorry Johnny."

"YOU SORRY? NO SORRY!"

RKO shoved Cena toward the wall, front first, then grabbed the manacles. He raised Johns arms above his head, and then placed them palm first against the panel.

Randy stepped back and lashed John's back, twice. He felt great shame as he heard Cena gasp in pain.

"Again!,Again!,Again!" The monsters chanted.

When Orton whipped Cena twice again, the wrestler whimpered, and his knees buckled. His back looked horrific.

"Burn!, Burn!, Burn!"

The Viper walked over to one of the tables that was set up in the arena. With trembling hands he picked up the cigarette and lighter.

"Please forgive me John." Thought Orton as he lit the cigarette with his still trembling hands.

He slowly made his way over to Cena. John had not moved from the wall.

Randy gritted his teeth and touched the lit cig to John's side.

John was clearly in pain. The creatures shouted for Randy to push harder with the cigarette. However, when he obeyed, Cena cried out.

Randy threw the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it to put it out. He looked up to where Kawla was sitting, and begged.

"Please! I can't do this anymore!"

When she hissed, he shouted, "Let John torture **me**! You'll still be entertained!"

"No Randy!" snapped John. "Just do what she wants! Your family Rand. Your family."

"Yessssss." Hissed Kawla. "Your family."

Randy tried again, knowing in his heart there would be no mercy. "Please Kawla…."

"MISTRESS!"

"Please mistress, I can't do this to my friend. Please."

Kawla growled and said, "Thought as much!"

She waved her hand at the front entrance. Two of the larger males entered. They had someone with them.

Randy paled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Have you all seen the picture of Randy when he was 13 or 14? Even then people! Even then he was hot. My God. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pedophile. I hope I don't offend anyone by saying he was a good looking kid. I mean, his poor female teachers, you know? They probably had to rely on serious inner strength. Well he's an adult now, so we can salivate over him now lol.**

"You advance, and we tear this one apart!" Roared the larger of the two in a deep, frightening timbre.

Randy stared in horror at the new prisoner. Each gargoyle held an arm. Their quarry had duct tape wrapped around his mouth. He looked at Randy with wide, terrified eyes.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!"

The gargoyle to Nathan's right cut a gash across his cheek with a sharp claw. Blood trickled as Nathan whimpered under the tape.

"No! Stop!"

"No speak Randy!" Ordered Nathan's abuser.

Orton quietly asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"YOU KNOW!" Screeched Kawla from the seats. "YOU TOLD!"

The gargoyle henchmen began to drag Nathan from the room.

"Where are you taking him? Don't do anything to him! Please!"

The audience laughed, and Kawla said, "Depends on you."

Randy steeled himself, and went to John. He pulled his friend away from the wall, then threw him to the ground. He kicked Cena in the side several times. John grunted in pain, but did not fight back. He was going to allow himself to be completely dominated. When he looked up at RKO, the wrestler had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hang in there Randal." Thought John. "Hang in there for Nathan."

Randy rolled John over onto his stomach. The gargoyles cheered in approval.

Orton knelt down so that he was straddling his friend. Feeling ashamed, and degraded, he licked Cena from the neck to the top of his butt crack. He fought the urge to throw up all over his friend.

John had squeezed his eyes shut, and was trying to find that "happy place" to tune out his victimization. The attempt was failing miserably. He gritted his teeth as Randy began kissing him all over.

Orton tried to imagine Samantha again, this time underneath him as he made little kisses everywhere, including John's ass cheeks.

When Randy was nibbling on Cena's neck and earlobes, he chanced a whisper to John. "I'm sorry, so sorry, but Nathan…."

John nodded his head. He understood that Randy had to do as he was instructed.

Cena couldn't help but gasp in surprise when Orton yanked his ass cheeks open roughly Then, he felt fingers probing the inside of his anus. "Oh God no." Thought John.

Orton poked, prodded, and probed deeper.

When the pain became so great that John cried out, "Jesus Christ!", Randy began to sob again.

"Fuck him!, Fuck him! Fuck him!"

"I can't!" RKO wailed at his captors as he furiously wiped his fingers on his boxers. "I won't be able to get it up for him! I'm not into men!"

Kawla made a strange sound, and six winged males made their flight descent to the arena. Two of them grabbed Randy, and began to pull him out of the room.

The Viper looked back at John, and saw what was about to happen to the man. He said a silent prayer that he was wrong about Cena's soon to be fate. They took him back to his original cell, and threw him in. This time they left the lights on, but very dim.

Nathan was curled up like a ball in the corner. He was gag free.

When he saw his older brother thrown to the floor, he quickly made his way to him, and helped him up.

The Apex Predator embraced his sibling whom he could feel trembling under his arms. Nathan's cheeks were red and chafed. Those monsters had obviously ripped the tape from the young man's face in a merciless fashion. Randy gently rubbed at the raw skin with his inoffensive hand.

"R..R..andy. What in the Hell are those things? What do they want with us? What were they going to do to John?"

The Viper winced at the last question. "Oh my God Johnny." He thought.

"I'm sorry Nathan. It seems we are all now sex slaves to these things. Rest assured kiddo, I'll protect you as much as I can."

Truth be told, The Legend Killer did not think he could protect anyone at all at this point. He felt like a weak, useless, piece of crap.

"Let's go sit over there against the wall." Said Orton. "I need to tell you a few things.

As Orton told his frightened brother about what had occurred, John was getting gang raped repeatedly by half a dozen gargoyle men.

Cena was wrong when he thought being molested by a good friend was the most degrading thing that could happen to him. That was nothing at all compared to what was being done to him now. He wondered idly how much his asshole had been ripped open. The pain was unbearable.

When they rolled him over, and sucked on his member one by one, as the audience cheered them on, he prayed to the Lord above that his captors would just end his life.

**This is getting depraved, I know.**

**The Christmas edition of RAW was just insulting. **

**I hope everyone is having a nice holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I'm just glad you are enjoying the stories. It is also nice to know that I am not the only one who likes this type of story. I'm thinking of having other wrestlers and family members get taken by these creatures. I'm throwing that around in my head anyway. My completely twisted mind bwahaha! LOL!**

When Randy was finished telling his brother what had happened during the last two days, the teen hugged his sibling tightly, and sobbed into his shoulder.

Orton patted his brother on the head, and back, but felt it was a lame attempt to comfort the 19 year old.

"No one is going to find us Rand, no one."

Randy was shuddering because Nate had just stated what he was thinking himself.

Both men nearly jumped out of their skin when the door was flung open.

A brutalized Cena was thrown in, and the door was slammed shut.

The Viper, and Nathan stared at the broken man on the floor in shock and horror.

John was face down on the floor, his boxers at his ankles, and anus bleeding heavily. This was in addition to the burns and broken skin from Randy. John was crying, and would not lift his head.

"Johnny?" Randy gently touched his friends shoulder.

Cena shrugged him off, and sobbed, "Get away from me Randy. Don't touch me. Don't even look at me. Please!"

Orton slid backwards, away from his friend, feeling like the biggest pile of shit on the planet.

Nathan said, "John, I'm going to pull your shorts up okay?", then reached down and pulled them up.

"Th..th..thank you." Still he would not move.

"Johnny, please look at us." Said RKO quietly.

One of the gashes on Cena's back began to bleed again. "Nate? Can we use your shirt to clean his wounds?"

Nathan removed his shirt and handed it to his brother.

"Thanks bro."

Randy received no resistance from John as he gently cleaned the wounds as best as he could with just the shirt.

The two brothers helped Cena to a sitting position. John pulled away, and then moved to a corner, where he cowered with his head down.

The Orton boys knew they had to give Johnny as much space as he needed.

Nathan saw the guilty, mournful look on his brother's face and said, "Randy. None of this is in any way your fault."

"Yes it is! I could have helped him, or stopped it if I weren't so weak!."

From the corner there was a quiet, meek voice, "Nobody could have stopped it buddy. I don't blame you, It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I mean, I must be homosexual right? I must have given them vibes."

"Don't think that way!" Said Orton. "You didn't want that. Nobody wants that. You are as straight as straight can be."

"But weak enough to let myself be raped."

"John there was nothing you could do!"

Nathan said, "It is neither of your faults. You are victims. No matter how much that humiliates you, you are victims. Everything was done to you, not by you."

"I'm really cold." Said John. Randy realized that he was very cold himself, and could see goosebumps on Nathan's skin.

He got up and went to the door. He pounded his fists on it, and hollered, "Hey! Would it be too much to ask to get blankets in here?" For several minutes he pounded and yelled until the door was flung open, and a gargoyle fist smashed into Randy's face sending him to the floor. One ratty looking blanket was thrown in.

Nathan wrapped the blanket around John's shoulders, but Cena said, "We all need this.", and motioned the others over.

The three prisoners huddled together and shared the blanket.

None of them could sleep, as they were thinking about the horrors to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The three unfortunate prisoners were jostled out of what very little, fitful sleep they were getting as gargoyle men grabbed them, and drug them out of their cell.

They were taken to a luxurious looking bathroom, and forced to kneel on the floor. Kawla entered from the other side. Her gargoyle henchmen , in addition to those holding the prisoners to the floor, were spread out around the large room.

Randy wanted to keep the attention off of his brother and Cena. "Mistress." He said. "I will serve you."

Kawla threw her head back and laughed. This was the first time that Nathan heard the horrifying sound, and it made him tremble in fear.

"All will serve me!"

She pointed at Cena. "You!", then she pointed at Nathan, "You!" She met Randy's eyes and smiled. "Bathe personal slave."

Orton and Cena were pulled up off of the floor. Their boxers were yanked down. Two of the male gargoyles dragged them over so that their feet were completely out of the underwear, and they were totally naked. The two wrestler's arms were pinned behind their backs as several others began to manhandle Nathan.

Randy begged for them to leave his brother alone, but a claw was clamped around his mouth, silencing him. John was hand gagged as well.

Nathan struggled, and valiantly tried to use MMA fighting techniques, but was overpowered as he was laughed at.

They stripped him naked. One of the creatures fondled Nathans cock. Randy watched helplessly as his brother sobbed and begged to be left alone. Tears trickled down his own cheeks. This was not unnoticed by the gargoyle restraining Randy. It licked the side of Orton's face while holding him tightly.

The Viper had not thought that he could feel any more shame than he did while being violated, and then forced to hurt his friend. This was so much worse, being powerless to help his brother.

Cena stared into space and tried unsuccessfully to block everything out.

There was a huge garden style bathtub in the middle of the room. It was filled with sudsy water. The slaves were pushed into the tub.

"Bathe him good!"

Hands shaking, John grabbed a washcloth , and a bar of flowery smelling soap. He looked at Nathan, and then nodded at a bottle of shampoo. He'd be damned if the kid was going to touch and wash his brother's privates.

Randy felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Their captors made darn sure that every part of Randy was cleaned. The humiliation seemed to go on for hours, but Kawla finally seemed pleased.

Orton was pulled out of the bathtub, then pushed to the floor at his mistress's feet. She began to dry him with a huge blue towel.

To Randy's horror, she demanded that John and Nathan bathe each other.

When Nathan balked, one of the males held his head under the water for a second. Kawla held Randy secure by putting one claw on top of his head and keeping him down. "No! Oh God! Please no!" Randy cried out.

When Nathan's face was mercifully pulled out from under the water, John said, "We'll obey. Please stop."

"No more chances slave Nathan!" Shouted Kawla.

RKO was forced to watch his friend, and his sibling clean one another. He saw both of them grimace when they were forced to wash each other's cock and balls. When they were finished with the bathing, they were made to dry one another off with other towels. Neither man could look each other in the eye.

"Take them!"

"Wh..what? Where are you taking them?"

"Silence Randy! Bad slave!" She kicked him down to the floor as the others were dragged from the room.

"You come with me." She attached a collar, and leash to Orton's neck. He gagged a bit when she fastened it, and pulled it tight. He prayed she wouldn't choke him to death as she used it to pull him with her.

When Randy tried to stand, she said angrily, "No slave! You crouch!" Randy did as he was told, and was led out of the bathroom .

"Dear God." Thought The Legend Killer. "What is she going to do to all of us now?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

A month had gone by, and the FBI could not find the missing Ortons or John Cena. They had found Cena's rental in the middle of nowhere though. It was a media frenzy. The Ortons and Cenas pleaded on camera for someone to come forward with info about their sons. They begged that if someone took their children, not to harm them, and find it in their hearts to let them go. Vince McMahon, and a horde of wrestlers said their piece on camera as well. None of them had any idea what was watching them on a huge screen in a mountain castle.

Business went on. This was the WWE after all. However, family, friends, and coworkers refused to give up hope.

One fateful day, at the beginning of the second month of the Orton sons, and Cena being MIA…

Dean Ambrose was getting it on with the sexiest woman he had ever seen. There had been a knock on his hotel room door . She'd just walked right in. When he protested, she jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Like you." She'd said. Then she proceeded to passionately kiss him. He'd found himself responding to her. As they locked lips, she felt him up. He backed to the bed and allowed himself to fall back on it, taking her with him. She was a beauty. And those green eyes, mesmerizing.

They worked their way to a sexual frenzy. "I'm gonna cum darlin'." He said. She did not stop grinding. "Doll, I said I was gonna…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh."

She squealed in delight, then rolled off of him.

"Damn baby." Said Ambrose. She smiled at him. Then he thought, "Shit, I have to go to the bathroom."

Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom where he urinated, then cleaned himself up. When he came out into the room, his "fan" was gone. "Huh." He thought. "I guess that is the end of that."

Ambrose went and put on a fresh pair of boxers. Behind him he heard what sounded like the balcony doors opening. He whipped around on instinct, but did not have time to react to what happened next.

John Bradshaw Layfield had decided he was going to walk down to a nearby jazz club that was just down the street from the hotel. They didn't close until 2am, so he figured he'd get at least an hour of good music while he relaxed.

As he made his way to his destination, JBL realized that he was all alone. No one else was out this late at night in this particular part of the block. The peace and quiet was pretty nice actually.

Suddenly there was a bizarre flapping sound. Bradshaw stopped in his tracks. He looked toward the sound. There was something coming down from the sky. His eyes widened in horror, as the gigantic thing swooped down toward him. He turned and ran as fast as he could. His participation in marathon running was going to come in handy. All he knew for the moment was that he had to get away from this thing from horror films that was after him. He could hear the wings. He knew it was closing in on him. "God help me." He thought. Layfield felt himself being grabbed on the shoulders. His trademark Stetson fell to the sidewalk as he was hoisted in the air.

**Bwahahaha! More toys for Kawla!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

JBL was terrified. In addition to being so horribly afraid, he was extremely concerned about Dean. Ambrose was sitting with his back to the wall of their prison, staring into space, and shaking. He was extremely pale, and obviously in shock.

"Dean buddy? Dean?" The young man would not look at him, or even acknowledge that he was there.

Bradshaw went over, and sat down in front of him. He put his hands on the young wrestler's shoulders, then looked him in the eyes. "You need to snap out of it son, and focus." He shook Ambrose until the man finally seemed to be becoming coherent again.

Suddenly, as if the full realization of what had happened to him was hitting him like a ton of bricks, Dean began screaming. Layfield slapped his fellow prisoner as hard as he could across the face. The Shield member responded by lunging forward and pinning John L. to the floor. He raised his right arm in the air, and made a fist. JBL blocked the incoming punch in the nick of time. "Hey now! Calm down! I was trying to snap you out of it."

Dean glared at John as he spoke.

"You were screaming your damn head off from shock. Do you want those things to come in here?"

Ambrose lowered his arm, and appeared to be contemplating what he had just been told.

"Would you mind getting off of me now?"

"Oh. Sure. Sorry." Said Dean, as he moved off of the older man.

"Now see, that was the Dean Ambrose that I know."

Dean said, "Jesus Layfield, I fucked her. That thing fucked me. This isn't real. This cannot be real."

"Well it is, and you need to accept that fact. We just have to come up with a plan to get out of here."

"Oh God. We fucked."

"A female got you huh? I was grabbed by what I think was a male."

"Oh God, did it…?"

"No thankully. It didn't screw me."

"What the fuck are these things? Did you see how many of them were out there?"

John answered, "I have no idea what in the Holy Hell those creatures are, but I know we have to get out of here."

Almost as if it were on cue, the door burst open, and two monstrosities came rushing in. One of them grabbed Dean, while the other accosted Bradshaw. The two wrestlers did not even have time to react. However, as they were dragged to their unknown destination, they struggled mightily. Sadly, the creatures were too strong for them to accomplish anything.

They were dragged unceremoniously into what looked to be a throne room. JBL and Dean were pushed to their knees and held there on the floor.

When a crowd of huge, male, winged monsters filed into the room, both captives gasped. The things stood around the sides of the large room like an audience.

Dean watched in horror as the female that captured him entered the room, and then sat on the large, plush throne. She pointed at Bradshaw, "You horsie!", then Dean, "You ride horsie!"

Layfield shook his head no, and Dean responded, "No fucking way."

"We get your wife then!" Kawla screeched at JBL. The look on his face said it all. She smiled as he got on all fours. "In undercloths!"

He looked at Dean and said, "You remove his clothes."

"Uh uh."

Kawla nodded and one of the males grabbed John L. and held him, while four others manhandled Dean. They beat him bloody, and forcefully stripped him to his black undershirt and boxers. At the beginning of the beating, Bradshaw had shouted, "Stop! Leave him be!", but the creature behind him had clamped one of his claws around the former Accolyte's mouth.

Ambrose was thrown to the floor, and his ass yanked upward. His boxers were yanked down to his ankles. Dean struggled and yelled, "No! Nooo!", but was beaten up again by those that he was no match for.

"This isn't happening." Thought JBL desperately. "This is in no way happening."

"Deannnnnn. Ass fucked, or horsie game? Your choice. Whatever choose, me happy." Kawla licked her lips with her long tongue.

Dean was defeated. He in no way wanted raped by these winged beasts. As the blood dripped off of him, he looked sadly at Layfield, then at Kawla. Ambrose nodded his head. The beasts released him , and he pulled his boxers back up. He was pushed towards JBL, who was also released, and pushed forward.

The two men made no eye contact whatsoever as Ambrose removed JBL's clothes. First his jacket, then his tie. His belt was next, and then his pants. "Um, sit down John, so I can get your socks and shoes."

Apparently Layfield was too slow, because the creatures shoved him hard to the floor. Dean sat down in front of him and quickly removed all footwear. JBL was left only in his gray plaid boxers, and gray undershirt. Several males took both men's clothes away. JBL's belt however, was left behind for another beast to hold on to. Neither Dean, nor John L. wanted to know why they'd kept the belt.

"HORSIE!" Screamed Kawla.

Layfield got back on all fours feeling totally degraded. Dean was not feeling much better as he straddled his fellow captive. For what seemed like an eternity, the two were forced to entertain the gargoyles.

JBL was made to make horse sounds, and move around like a horse, as Ambrose was slapping his ass saying, "giddyup". The degradation, and humiliation that they felt was all consuming. The audience laughed and jeered, while Kawla clapped her hands in delight.

"The belt! The belt!" Shouted the gargoyle bitch.

The belt was used to thrash the wrestlers over and over, in a pattern. First Dean, then John. Dean, John. Dean, John. Just when they thought they might be scourged to death, the whipping stopped. Dean fell to the floor in a heap breathing heavily. JBL rolled onto his side. Both men's cheeks were wet with tears.

"More entertain! Get my pet! Get the others!"

As John wondered in fear what, "more entertain" meant, Dean thought, "The others? Her pet? What fresh, new Hell is this?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

JBL could not believe his eyes. That broken man cowering at the female creature's feet was not The Viper he knew. The man that he was staring at would not look at anyone or anything in the room. He had a black, swollen eye, and various scratch marks all over his body. The black eye looked fresh. He leaned against the gargoyle like an obedient puppy. He was wearing only black boxers. There was a collar, and leash around his neck. The monster had the end of it in her claw/hand.

Bradshaw's dismay at seeing a broken/subservient Orton was replaced by full blown horror as Nathan and John were dragged into the room. They too were wearing just black boxers. Each man had gashes on their bodies from what could only be a whip. Some of the marks were fresh. Both had several bruises. Nathan had a fat lip, and John sported two black eyes. His face looked as if he had just been worked over. Both of them seemed to be in pain with every step that they were forced to take. JBL thought they were looking weakened, possibly from not being fed properly. They stood in front of the throne with their heads bowed.

The gargoyle queen clapped her clawed hands twice. In unison, Nathan, and John lifted their heads. The monstrosity pointed towards Dean who was on his feet but held tightly by two of the queen's army. JBL himself was being held snug. He guessed that Dean was feeling as he was, powerless, and like a child.

Cena, and the younger Orton turned around. Their eyes were sad, and they seemed totally defeated. Dean was trying not to imagine what the men had been through.

John stepped in front of Ambrose, whose arms were held behind his back. He smacked him so hard across the face that the sound made Layfield wince. Dean looked at Cena with a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. John promptly punched him in the stomach. As Dean was gasping for air, JBL noticed a look on Cena's face that seemed like guilt, and pity. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his fellow wrestler was being forced to abuse Dean Ambrose. The she beast giggled (a horrific sound), and clapped her hands with glee.

JBL knew that he was next as Nathan made his way over to him. He struggled in the hold of his captors as the damnable creatures laughed at his distress. Before he knew it, they'd thrown him to the floor at Nathan's feet. Bradshaw felt Nate kicking him in the side several times. "So, this is their entertainment.", Thought Layfield as he gasped for air.

Dean and Bradshaw watched helplessly as their tormentors gave John, and Nathan some thick rope. Layfield witnessed the winged bastards pushing Dean right into Cena's waiting arms. As Nate bound JBL's arms behind his back, Cena pulled Dean's arms behind him. Dean struggled, and tried to use a few wrestling moves, but John whispered something in his ear. Whatever the man had said, Ambrose stopped with his resistance.

It was now Dean's turn to wince as his wrists were bound tightly behind him. Both bound prisoners feared what would be done to them next.

Cena lifted his arm up, and Dean looked pale. JBL could not see what was on that arm, but knew it must be bad due to his fellow captive's reaction.

Nate pulled Bradshaw up to a sitting position, then lifted his own arm. The brand had not quite healed yet. It was a strange marking too. He completely understood Dean's reaction. He, as well as Ambrose knew that they were to be branded next.

As if on cue, a creature brought in a grill of some kind with what looked like red hot coals. On it were two branding irons.

The female shouted, "Their shoulders!"

"Good God in Heaven!" Thought JBL.

Nathan grabbed an iron, as did John.

Dean began yelling, "No! No John! Stay away from me with mph mph." One of the monsters had come up behind Ambrose and shoved a black cloth in his mouth, and then tied it at the back of his head. JBL was also gagged.

Gigantic clawed hands held the two men in place. The creatures that held them made deliberate little cuts and gashes on their skin.

Soon, the bound and gagged duo were screaming behind the cloths in their mouths. Nate and Cena were pressing hard, and not easing up at all. After minutes of burning agony, the irons were mercifully pulled away. JBL, and Dean were still screaming, albeit muffled, in pain. Nate watched the tears falling down Bradshaw's cheeks, and felt his own tears begin to fall. Cena saw the hate and rage mixed with agony in Dean's eyes, and felt like he was tearing apart inside.

Randy was keeping his eyes averted. He tried to block out the awful, muffled screaming by thinking of Beatles lyrics. If he dared make a move, Nathan would be harmed.

"Randy watch!" Ordered Kawla as she grabbed his hair, then lifted his head.

JBL, and Dean were now being fastened front first to pillars that were a part of the room's design. Their shirts had been yanked off to expose their bare backs. They were still gagged. Bullwhips were thrust into John and Nathan's hands.

Suddenly, Nate shouted, "I won't! I can't! Please don't make me do this!"

Kawla grabbed Randy, and held a talon to his neck. "I cut deep little Nathan! Brother Die!"

Orton's brother whirled around, and whipped Layfield hard across the back. Blocking everything out of his mind, he cracked the bullwhip against his victim's back over and over. John began on Ambrose's back.

Randy was forced to watch as Kawla held him. He quietly sobbed as the men who were being pummeled screamed yet again under their gags. The Viper knew that none of them would be shown any kind of mercy. He had no hope that anyone would ever find them.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The fight had been taken completely out of Randy, John, and Nathan since they'd been abducted what seemed like ages ago. They no longer had any sense of time. In addition, they were completely, and utterly broken. Bradshaw and Ambrose, on the other hand, were new, and about to **BE** completely broken.

Randy wanted to die watching the scene before him. The fact that Nathan was still alive, and his wife and daughter were waiting for him was all that kept him coherent. He was powerless to help Dean and JBL. They were going to be tortured even more, and then raped, as he and John had been. Thankfully, Nathan had not yet been sodomized. Yet, the threat lingered.

John, and Nathan were now kneeling at the feet of some of their captors, while The Viper himself was being fondled and caressed by Kawla. Dean and Bradshaw had been released from the pillars, but had been thrown to the floor, still bound and gagged. Their chests were heaving up and down.

One of the winged giants cut the ropes around JBL's ankles, and spread his legs apart. The "Wrestling God" kicked out with his feet and connected with the sac of the creature. It doubled over. Bradshaw managed to rise to his feet, and started to run for the door.

"Run. Run, Run." Thought Nathan feeling just a glimmer of hope that one of them might escape. He sure wasn't going to, nor were the others. John and himself were grabbed and held tight once the incident occurred. Ambrose was of no concern to their captors because his feet were restrained. Randy was thinking, "So they can feel pain.

Layfield had run fast, right out the throne room door. Kawla and the other creatures laughed. The others knew why she was laughing. They should have known he didn't have a chance. What were they thinking? How silly to have any hope. This became evident when JBL was flown back into the room by yet another gargoyle. The things were everywhere.

"You funny Mr. Bradshaw!" Shouted Kawla with glee as she clapped her claws in delight. Layfield glared at her. She nodded her head, and he was thrown roughly to the floor. One of the creatures quickly grabbed his ankles this time as his legs were spread apart. JBL struggled, but there were now three of the abominations holding him fast. His boxers were yanked down. "Mooooooo!" Layfield screamed behind his gag.

Nathan closed his eyes when Bradshaw's ass cheeks were pulled open. Cena winced. Randy looked away. Dean however, well Dean, his blood was boiling. He felt like he was in a rage. It only further enraged him that he couldn't get free of his bonds. He roared behind his gag. When Randy looked his way, he could see that Ambrose's face was purple.

Dean had been beaten, tortured, and molested by a variety of his mom's tricks throughout his growing years as Jonathan Goode. He felt like he could take whatever was done to him, but he'd be damned if he was going to watch others put through the nightmare. "Meyyyyy!", He shouted behind the bandanna. If he couldn't get the attention away from JBL, he was going to make a nuisance of himself, consequences to himself be damned. "Meyyyy mapists!"

All eyes were now on Dean. "My Mape mim men mou mould mave me? Mook Mat Mis Mass!" He did the best he could to shake his rear end in an enticing way in spite of being bound.

JBL was alarmed. He knew all about Goode's heartbreaking past. He could not believe that the young man was willing to put himself through that again. He didn't want to be saved at Dean's expense, but was touched just the same.

Bradshaw shook his head back and forth and tried to yell, "Mo Mean Mhut mup! Must mhut mup!" He was rewarded with a hard punch in the face from one of the creatures. It knocked him out cold.

Kawla rose and made her way towards Dean Ambrose. She was thinking of the fantastic animalistic sex that the two had shared the night she'd taken him.

The other prisoners watched in horror as the gargoyle queen made her way over to the helpless Ambrose. Dean himself was shaking like a leaf.

Kawla didn't like to take human form at all. However, the memory of sexual relations while she was in that form, with the man at her feet, excited her. She'd actually ENJOYED human form at that time. In front of all in the room, she morphed to human mode.

Kawla was going to have Jonathan Goode aka Dean Ambrose, in front of everyone, right on the floor.


End file.
